


Monster

by lacemonster



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Extremely Dubious Consent, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shame, Tongues, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemonster/pseuds/lacemonster
Summary: After being transformed into a monster, Dick is placed in the batcave until the family can come up with a cure.Convinced that Dick is still conscious, Damian goes down into the cave to prove that there's still a human in the monster.(Takes place during "Night of the Monster Men" storyline... so like... if you know me... then you know where this is going...)





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> If I somehow didn't make it clear by the summary, the title, and the tags... this is just some straight-up monster fucking.
> 
> Don't read this unless you're down for some extremely dubious consent (read: pretty much noncon) of an underage character getting fucked by a monster.
> 
> Anyways this is based off of Night of the Monster Men but obviously I changed it to where Dick isn't cured right away. I haven't read Monster Men since it was released 3ish years ago so don't bother fact-checking me on my canon, I know I probably got things wrong because I have goldfish memory, but guess what my friends--this is just fucking monster porn so if you're here for canonical accuracy, idk what to tell you, maybe go read an actual comic book or something then
> 
> Also there are probably a lot of typos and mistakes but I literally wrote this in four days and I've never written monster-fucking before so please be gentle

Damian stared down into the depths of the batcave. It was a long way down, even with the stairs and ladders that were installed. If he were to fall off this ledge, he’d drop endlessly.

Damian tightened his grip on his rucksack. In the bag, he had lots of food, Goliath’s hairbrush, and Goliath’s old collar and chain. One step at a time. The first part of the trail was just a simple walk, nothing more. It’d start out simple, then grow arduous and darker the further he went down, but Damian could handle it. He was used to the darkness.

He had just reached the part of the trail where the lights had ceased where he saw something move in the shadows. He quickly flipped the flashlight on his bracer, shining it at the figure.

At first, he saw the long pointed shadow, his heart racing and blood rushing at the sight. He was so on-edge that it took him a full second to register what he was seeing. Even afterwards, he couldn’t relax, although he tried to make sure the tension in his body wasn’t apparent. He had to play it cool.

“What are you doing here?” Damian asked evenly.

“We both know the answer to that question,” Bruce said, walking toward him, his shadow on the wall shrinking as it followed him. Damian tensed right back up when he saw the look on his father’s face as he removed the cowl. 

Bruce wasn’t angry. He was sympathetic.

Because he had sensed Damian’s fear, as much as Damian tried to snuff it out.

“Damian, we talked about this. You can’t go down there.”

“Well, you’re not doing enough,” Damian snapped. He knew he sounded haughty. Childish, even. But his patience had worn out. For two weeks he had listened to his father’s excuses. He thought after his presentation during the family meeting, that he could change Father’s strategy on how to deal with the case of the monster, but Bruce had remained resolute as ever. 

“He can’t be released, Damian. You know how dangerous he is right now. He _hurt_ Tim—“

“Drake is a fool. He didn’t approach him properly,” Damian said. Even so, he wavered. He was used to blood. Blood didn’t scare him. But something in the uncaring way that Tim was cut—as if Tim had been a complete stranger or, worse, _prey_—admittedly unnerved him. 

It wasn’t so much Damian’s fear of getting hurt by the monster at the bottom of that cave. It was his fear of being forgotten, to be treated like he was nothing.

“Damian,” Bruce said in a tone that suggested, _Be reasonable, my son_. The same tone he used when Damian compiled all of the news footage, all of the evidence that proved that Dick was still conscious, still _good_, even after Hugo Strange had him turned into a monster.

It had been two weeks since The Night of the Monster Men. While all the other monsters were stopped, Dick had been captured and placed in the batcave. His recovery had been unusually slow, requiring many experiments and tests. The only time Damian had seen him was when the family went to visit him a few nights ago. He had been showing signs of temperamental progress, his size and strength had also been weakened, but just when Bruce had decided he was safe enough to visit, Dick had attacked Tim. Afterwards, Bruce had locked the cell and forbidden anyone from going down there until Dick was better.

Whenever that would be.

“What if he never changes back? What then? Will you lock him up forever? He needs to be free,” Damian said. It was just repeat arguments from earlier. Bruce wasn’t moved.

“Damian, we’re doing everything we can. You need to quit this.”

“He wouldn’t quit on me.”

A soft sigh.

“I’ll let you see him in a few days, after we deliver him our latest formula. Be patient, Damian, that’s all I ask,” Bruce said. He placed a hand on Damian’s shoulder, gently guiding him in the opposite direction. 

Damian glanced over his shoulder, watching as they walked further away from the bottom of the cave. Further from the monster’s lair.

The air was dense. Damian carefully watched his steps as he descended into the deepest part of the cave. In the distance, he could hear the sound of water—waves of Gotham Bay lapping at the rock walls of the cave. Damian moved his flashlight, the damp walls glistening silver beneath the beam. Everything outside of the spotlight was shadow.

At the bottom landing, he saw it. Rocks outlined in red. Part of Dick’s monster makeup was bat DNA. Bats didn’t flee at red light, so Bruce had the shelter built with red lamps so he could perform his experiments without disrupting Dick. As Damian turned the corner, he could see the glare of red light peering from a door and between the cracks of a paneled wall. The structure was slipshod, tossed together at the last moment to house its monster. The only truly sound structure was the cell inside.

Damian opened the door. A flood of red lights washed over his body. He turned off the flashlight on his bracer, both hands now embracing the five-foot staff in his hands. The rod could produce strong electric shocks, his defense. _Just in case_.

He walked deeper into the quarantined space. Everything was washed in dull red, a faint buzzing coming from the lamps hanging above. He made sure to watch his steps. The floor was rocky beneath the tarps. Any missteps could trip him. He tried to memorize his pathways, in the even that he needed to escape. _Just in case_.

Moving between aisles of tables with medical and other lab equipment, Damian drew closer to the cell. The great columns of the metal bars indicated the monster’s height. Both the ceiling and floor were made of solid, stone-cold steel.

It took Damian more time than he was expecting to hack into the cell’s security. Batgirl, understandably, put in extra safeguards and protections then what was even expected of her, but Damian was familiar enough with her codes to break in.

The cell door clicked open. Damian entered, leaving the door slightly ajar. _Just in case_. His eyes scanned the cell. There were areas of the cage where the red light did not reach, cast in utter darkness. Images of that great, clawed hand tearing into Drake’s back flashed before Damian’s mind. Damian sucked in a breath and held it there, not wanting to make any sound that would give him away. Every part of his body was on full alert, hair standing on the back of his neck. 

He walked as if he was on a tightrope, one foot gliding in front of the other, steadily moving toward the shadowy area. He stepped over loose hairs and feathers. His heart beat so loud that he could hear it thump through his ears. His held breath swelled inside his throat. Carefully, he crouched down, his foot toeing the line where red met black.

He swept his arm in the space in front of him.

Nothing.

Damian’s eyes narrowed in confusion.

A heart-stopping shatter. Metal clanking and drumming, like a bear charging through a cluster of trashcans. Damian spun around, shocked by the dark shape crouched low to the ground. Great, pointed bat wings stretched toward the ceiling. Red light peered through the wings, the veins crawling through them like black spiderwebs. Then the wings shuddered and folded back into themselves.

_The ceiling_, Damian thought, cursing himself. Of course he was on the ceiling, he was still _Grayson_, after all—

The creature lunged at him, so fast that Damian could do nothing more but lift his arms up in defense. The wind was knocked out of him when he slammed into a barred wall, acid rising to his throat, but he held on for life, tightening his grip on the rod. Its handle was placed at the corners of the creature’s great, beak-shaped mouth, stopping its attack, but its electric tip was angled too far away to shock the creature.

Damian turned his head away from the monster’s jaws, which snapped clumsily at the rod in its mouth, its sharp, dripping teeth never touching Damian. Damian could feel the strain in his arms trying to push back against the monster’s great strength. He was quickly wearing out, flinching as hot breaths fanned his face in repeated huffs.

Damian opened his eyes. He made the mistake of looking into the depths of Dick’s mouth. He saw nothing but blackness beyond the crooked, sharp fangs. He imagined the flesh tearing into his skin, ripping him apart. He imagined becoming nothing but veiny organs and bloody flesh, swallowed down into the monster’s stomach. 

What was this monster’s makeup, exactly? Did he hunt like a falcon—one clean slash or crack to his throat? Or did he hunt like a hawk—ripping and tearing the prey into little pieces? 

No. Can’t think about death. Have to survive. Damian looked past Dick for an escape route. His eyes mapped past the ugly grimace of that fleshy, gray, bat-bird hybrid face. Those big eyes, normally white, were washed pink under the red light, the pupil lurking underneath the sticky outer layer of its eye, normally a milky-blue but now glowing with an intense, fiery orange. Beyond that, tufts of black fur along its crown, with fleshy, pointed bat ears. Then Damian saw the cell door.

He hit the floor, letting Dick’s face crash into the bars behind him, the impact letting out a long, drone-out rattling that thrummed throughout the space. Damian crawled along the ground, between the feathered legs with the scaly ankles and long taloned feet. He ducked past the long, sleek feathers of the monster’s tail, parting it like a curtain as he escaped and sprinted toward the door.

He didn’t make it far.

One sharp swipe from Dick’s clawed hand. That was all it took to bring him down. Hot pain raced across his back in stripes, making him hiss in pain. It wasn’t until he felt blood roll down his back that he fully realized that the monster had torn through both clothing and flesh. 

This was when the fear truly sunk in. Dick had attacked him without hesitation. Dick had made him bleed.

In the attack, Damian’s cape had caught onto one of Dick’s claws. He grunted when he was yanked back, the collar nearly choking him. Damian managed to unhook it, but not before being flung back, staggering his escape to the door. He hit the ground with a grunt, landing on his front. Then he peered over his shoulder.

His heart skipped as Dick stood at full height, his body growing and growing as he unrolled his spine. He was twice Damian’s height, his shoulders and ribcage massive, waist lean, his arms and legs tight with muscle, all covered with coarse, black fur. He expanded his great wings once more, flickering them, the thin membrane between ligaments glowing red. They closed back, fluttering shut in tune with the wide shoulders that rose and fell with every breath. Then Dick bent at the waist once again, stalking forward, the shaep, hooked talons of his raven’s feet scraping across the metal ground.

Damian rose to escape, to do anything but_ lay there_, but another slash ripped across his back. This time, he cried out, feeling areas of his old cuts deepen coupled with the new marks. The tattered edges of his vest came undone from the back, spilling over his shoulders, his utility belt snapping off and flinging a few feet away. He forgot he even had the belt, now it was too late. He was running out of options.

He moved to get up—then stopped. A shadow fell over him, eclipsing the red lamp above. On the floor, Damian saw nothing but the tall pointed ears, standing like satanic horns. Damian willed his breathing to slow, carefully sensing the space around him. Can’t panic. Survive, survive, survive. He listened to the gentle clack of those claws pacing over metal. The smell of animal mixed with freshly fallen rain growing strong, _stronger_, until it was _all_ Damian could smell.

Damian closed his eyes as the monster smelled him in return, the sniffs too close to his ear. He could feel the heat radiating off of Dick’s body as he hovered over him, the tips of his long fur brushing against Damian’s exposed skin.

Damian thought of just moments ago—that great big mouth, the sharp teeth, the black void of his throat. He worried that he might be the creature’s next meal, worried that all of his pleas had failed, worried that his father might have been right all along and Dick was not himself and that he was nothing more than a monster and that he was dangerous. Because his father had to have been mistaken, or perhaps because Damian had no choice but to _try_, Damian choked down his fears and desperately called to the monster, “Grayson, it’s me.”

There was a pause. Damian waited in that long stretch of silence, anticipating Dick’s next move. Then a low clicking. Clicking, like a bird, except it wasn’t like a bird. The creature was too big, the sounds rumbling through its throat like some great mammal, but Damian could not thick of any way to relate the low staccato sounds.

This clicking faded, falling into the familiar heavy huffs of the creature. More smelling. What for? Damian’s stomach knotted with nerves. He wondered if he could ease his way out, while the creature was still fascinated with him, but he found himself too paralyzed to move. He glanced around, realizing that he had been flipped around. The electric rod was in sight but it was meters away, pressed up against the barred wall.

Something warm and wet stroked across his wounded back. Damian couldn’t see, but instantly, he was reminded of Goliath’s puppy-like licks. Damian couldn’t relax, not sure if Dick was soothing the wounds he had created or judging the taste of his blood.

A wave of disgust washed over Damian as that long, sticky tongue rolled over his back again, leaving a stripe of saliva in its path. He was so antsy that he was getting impatient—but wanted to demand an answer from Grayson, wanted to know why he was being sniffed and licked, and if he was dinner after all, if this was the end, then go on about it already—

But no, he couldn’t be rash. He could do nothing but lay there patiently as the monster lapped at his skin. Heat rose over his face when the large, thick tongue trailed too low, darting between his exposed legs. His face burned ever hotter when the monster became fixated with the area, the tip of his mouth bumping into Damian’s lower back, the flat of his tongue stroking his inner thighs, beneath his balls and perineum, the crease of his ass.

Worry started to gnaw at Damian as the creature’s tongue began to apply pressure. The nudging against his entrance seemed almost purposeful—a thought that terrified him but, no, it had to have been just a coincidence. This was just an unthinking creature—

But what if it wasn’t? What if Damian was right to think that Dick was still there, buried underneath the monster?

It didn’t matter. None of it mattered. He had to escape. The monster was too much for him to control, he learned that lesson fast.

His lower half was now covered in thick saliva. It collected in his crease, dripped down to his thighs. He shuddered every time Dick’s hot breath came in contact with his wet skin. Dick’s tongue rubbed up against Dick’s entrance again and again. When he felt the tip of Dick’s tongue poking at his entrance, a surge of panic seized him. No, this was too much to be a coincidence, he needed to move away. Damian desperately crawled away on his elbows and knees.

His pants were completely ripped, each pantleg pooling at each knee. His vest was ripped down the back, the front slipping down his arms and stopping where the bracers began, the sleeves connecting his arms like chains.

Damian moved, Dick followed after him, his clawed hands eventually planting down on the floor, blocking Damian’s path. One of the thumbs weighed down the shirt and vest that bound Damian’s arms. Damian gritted his teeth in frustration, trying to tug the fabric free, but it wouldn’t budge, effectively pinning him. Dick’s body completely eclipsed Damian’s, locking Damian on his elbows and knees with nowhere to escape.

Damian’s breathing started to pick up. No, no. Calm down. Think. 

But all thinking stopped when Damian felt fur tickle the outer side of his legs. Realization sunk in, dropping cold into his stomach. He protested, yelled at Dick to stop, stop, stop, but Dick only shifted in place to better angle himself. Horror and shock shifted into full blown panic. He could barely breathe. Every instinct in Damian’s body sent off alarms. 

Get out. Escape. Go, go, go.

Damian moved, but Dick’s weight had him pinned. He pushed off the ground with all the strength in his arms and legs, but he had no leverage, only bumping weakly into Dick’s unbudging chest. He was caged by the monster—arms pillared on either side of him, crushed to the floor by his body.

His fight faltered when he felt Dick pressed against him—hot and wet. He knew what _it_ was, but he didn’t want to think about it, even as he felt it rutting against his body and growing against his skin. Damian could not see, but he could feel it its width and weight against his body. He was huge. His heart was racing, mind reeling with the thoughts of Dick inside him. But more than just the fear of the insurmountable pain, more than the shock that this was happening to him at all, was shame. He should have listened to his father. He should have stayed away. Now his only hope of surviving was for someone to find him, mounted like a bitch, or else be found split and broken on the floor when Dick was done with him.

Dick’s shaft was coated in a fluid that Damian couldn’t describe, wet with the slightest stick to it. Damian’s muscles screamed as he continuously struggled, trying to wriggle away. Dick once again readjusted his stance. The thick phallus that had been blindly poking and rubbing against Damian’s rear finally founded the angle it needed.

“No,” Damian breathed out when he felt it start to push in. His mind blanked, filled only with the adrenaline rush of survival. Run, run, run. His hips squirmed but Dick was leaning into him heavily, pinning him more than ever. Frustration swelled in Damian’s chest. He wanted out. He needed to get out. Why wasn’t he fast enough, strong enough? He wanted to scream—but all that came out was a sharp gasp when he was finally breached.

The tip of Dick’s cock had entered him. Then pushed. His cock widened out when he pushed in a fraction deeper. Damian’s body instinctively reacted—clenching up around the pain of being entered for the first time. The wet coating of Dick’s tongue had eased the entrance but did little against the fiery, sharp pain that stabbed into him.

No, no, this couldn’t be happening.

Damian’s heart hammered through his chest. He could feel that Dick was only about two inches in and, already, it was more than he could take. His whole body had already broken out into a sweat. He felt Dick thrust his hips, the monster giving off little huffs of breaths that sounded almost frustrated, the furry belly rubbing against Damian’s back. But in the struggle, Dick’s cock only dug deeper inside of Damian, growing wider and wider.

It was getting difficult to breathe. Damian felt suffocated between Dick’s crushing weight and his own fear. The air was squeezed out of his lungs with every forceful thrust. The monster seemed determined to bury himself inside of Damian—deeper, deeper. But he couldn’t go deeper. Damian was too small.

With only a few inches of Dick inside of him, Damian was stretched to the point of excruciating pain. His face prickled with heat, tears of pain welling up in his eyes. He had never felt so full, so stretched, his ass filled with searing heat. His thighs quivered and ached, his knees and elbows worn out from trying to keep himself upright, but all his mind focused in on was the excruciating pain of being forcefully stretched out.

He cried out when Dick suddenly pulled back and slammed in. Unable to push, push any further inside of him, Dick started to roll his hips, determined to get more of his length inside of Damian. The great creature breathed heavily, its body moving with every heave of its breaths.

The motions of Dick’s body were foreign to Damian. The constant rubbing inside of him was highly uncomfortable. He couldn’t get used to the feeling inside of him, the constant rocking back and forth.

He bit down to clench back his shouts, but there was no escaping the sounds he didn’t want to hear—the sounds of his body being used and ravaged. He could feel his throat choking around a sob that he tried to swallow back. Dick started picking up pace, their bodies colliding, the made-wet hole squelching every time Dick fucked into him.

And he did fuck him, in what were short thrusts. Only a few inches able to fuck into Damian before being blocked by its own wide girth—no more of the monster’s cock could possibly be stuffed in. Damian was shutting down. Tears of frustration and pain and humiliation welled up inside of him, bursting through his chest. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to die like this. All of his training, his life’s work, hadn’t prevented this.

And the worst part was that Grayson just didn’t care.

He took what he wanted, continually rutting up against Damian, fucking him again and again. Damian clenched and closed his fists, wanting to pull at his own hair, anything to distract him from searing pain of his ass being raped by this titan of a monster. But it never slowed, never stopped. He had no choice but to stay on his elbows and knees, his thighs forced apart with every plunge of that hot, wet erection into his body.

He felt disgusted. The sticky feeling of the fluid that coated Dick’s cock was spreading all up inside him, deep inside him. He imagined what would happen if he was found like this, fucked like a dog by this demon. He almost wished that Dick would eat him, if only to hide the evidence of his ruined body.

Dick was picking up pace. That clicking noise resumed again. His cock twitched and pulsed, furnace hot. A new horror sunk into Damian’s stomach.

“Don’t,” he said, not even knowing who he was speaking to. He spoke out of desperation, tears leaking down his eyes. He spoke even though he was mounted, his ass rubbed raw, with zero authority over his own body. “Don’t come inside of me, stop, don’t—“

But of course it happened. He continued begging, even as Dick pushed in as far as Damian’s body would allow, seed spilling into him. Damian choked on his own gasps and sobs. Hot, thick come flooded inside of him, filling him up. Pure shock ran through Damian’s body. He stopped thinking. He was stunned by the feeling of being breeded, copious, impossible levels of sticky ejaculate filling him up. The cock inside of him continued to pulse, continued to throb, spurt after spurt dumping inside of him.

Damian fell to the floor when Dick suddenly moved, pulling out of him. He trembled as seed fell out of his stretched hole, dripping down his thighs and the floor. His mind was still processing all that had happened. He was seized up.

But some part of his mind clicked, swinging him back into reality. He was free. Dick was off of him. He was free.

The survival instinct in his body took over, even if it was too wounded to give him the proper strength. He saw his opening and inched forward with his battered body. He stretched his arms outward, ignoring the screaming pain in his lower back and inner thighs. His fingers crawled along the floor. The tip of his middle finger came in contact with the electric rod. He tried to roll it towards him—

His entire world swirled as he was scooped up, the ground fading further and further away from him as he was lifted into the air. He yelled in pain as Dick’s long claws wrapped around him, reopening some of the cuts on his back. He was hugged tightly around the middle in Dick’s warm palm, the long nails digging into his skin. He was lifted higher and higher, his toes just barely scraping the ground before his whole body flipped over and he was left hanging. Damian stared up at Dick, once again struck by his horrible visage, coupled together with the awful realization that even after everything Dick had taken from him, he still was not done.

Damian looked down. He was hung up by Dick’s grip around his waist and shoulder blades, his legs hanging loosely. It took effort to prop himself up, his hands gripping onto the button of Dick’s thumb for leverage to pull himself up, a strain in his abdomen as he tried to look over Dick’s grip. His eyes widened in horror. The lighting was poor, but there was no mistaking the red shape coming out between Dick’s legs. Dick’s cock was massive. Damian hadn’t even taken all of it inside of him, there was no way. The cock came in contact with his skin and Damian could measure it with his eyes, see the way that it reached all the way up to his belly button.

He couldn’t take all of that inside of him. He couldn’t bear the pain of taking it in him at all. He was so stunned and horrified that he couldn’t even scream, just stare in dumbfounded shock as the creature’s cock poked up against him, once again trying to enter him.

No, no. He couldn’t shut down. This would kill him. It’d _kill_ him. He had to escape. Fight. Anything. Damian placed his hands on Dick’s grip, the full span of his hands barely covering the surface of Dick’s thumb. He was a worm in a bird’s beak, wriggling for his life. He pushed and pushed to exit from Dick’s grip, and when he failed, he tried to beat and pry at Dick’s fingers.

If it bothered the creature even in the slightest, it did not show. Damian was losing his breath from all of his efforts, panic rising when that cruel, gray hand positioned Damian in place. No, no. He could feel the tip press against his entrance, nudging inside. Finally, the frustration spilled over. Hot tears fell from the corners of his eyes, dripping onto his cheeks. More than just foolish, he was weak, so weak.

He screamed when Dick suddenly slipped in. He was so stretched, so wet, that Dick slid several inches at a time, picking right up where he had left off. Trapped inside Dick’s grip with no type of head support, Damian had no choice but to hold onto Dick and crane his neck to stop the blood from rushing to his head.

Forced to look down at where their bodies met, Damian could only watch with disgust and shame as Dick pushed into his body, his girth bulging where it could press no further into Damian’s tight, small body. Damian, without even meaning to, had given up on holding back his voice, each thrust punctuated by a pained moan.

His sounds picked up as Dick started using his hand in conjunction with his hips. The combination made the fucking go faster, harder. Over and over again, Dick fucked into him, the seed sloshing inside of Damian sounding off with every thrust. Dick held onto him like a cocksleeve, using Damian’s body for his own pleasure.

And the monster did seem to be in pleasure. The heated breaths shortened, the thrusting was quick and erratic. Damian kept crying out his pain as his body was ravaged over and over and over again. The monster’s cock seemed to be forcing its way in, pounding into him, forcefully stretching him out. Damian’s body was forced to open, his hole burning and aching as he was split open, the monster’s cock making slow, painful progress as it buried ever deeper inside of him. A couple more inches now.

Damian was so thoroughly filled that he could feel Dick everywhere inside of him. His massive cock was pressed up against his prostate, adding constant pressure, but it didn’t matter. There was so much pain and discomfort that Damian could barely relish the feeling. Occasionally, the stroke of Dick’s cock was long enough that Damian could feel pleasure in the friction, the pressure against his walls, but it gave him nothing more than a dull, muted arousal, his semihard erection swinging between his legs every time he was rocked back and forth.

Damian could feel the intense heat coming off of Dick. The monster’s cock pulsed inside of him, making him seem impossibly big. A tongue lolled out of that beak-shaped mouth, saliva dripped from his fangs. Dmaian flinched when a drop fell on his face, a wave of disgust washing over him once more, reminding him of how filthy he was, his shame deepening with the realization that his body was even the slightest bit aroused.

As Dick’s excitement grew, he started fucking Damian faster. Damian’s head rattled from the repeated motions. A pain shot through his body—another inch, more than half of Dick was inside of him, and Dick wasn’t stopping.

Damian’s voice was hoarse now. He wanted to moan, cry, and shout all at the same time, but he was too exhausted now. The adrenaline was wearing off. Exhaustion settled into his aching bones and muscles. He could do nothing but hang there, not even bothering to keep his head held up. He just hung there as Dick fucked into his body, jostling him around like some fuck toy.

Soon. It had to be coming soon. Sad, that Damian could sense it, that he had picked up on all the warning signs after the first time. But did it matter? Would it ever end? And even if it did, how could he ever face himself afterwards?

Dick’s cock twitched and pulsed inside of him. Dick’s sounds grew more haggard, all low clicks and growls that rumbled through his massive chest. He fucked Damian so hard, so fast that the pain started to flare up again. Damian’s grip on Dick’s thumb tightened, his eyes squeezed shut. He felt thrust after thrust, again and again and again—

Damian winced as spurt after spurt was unloaded inside of him, flooding inside of him. He had no choice but to lie in Dick’s grasp as he was filled up. He was beyond exhausted, his body hot and sweaty, yet he still managed to feel a twinge of shame and disgust. He had been made so filthy, the copious amount of seed gushing around the cock inside of him. He could feel it sitting in his belly, making him feel bloated. Filthy, so filthy.

Dick pulled out, several spurts of thick come trailing after him, spilling on the floor. Damian grunted as he landed on the floor, abandoned. Damian’s heart lurched when he saw Dick standing there, his shoulders rising and falling. The monster was tired. Now was Damian’s chance to escape.

Damian lifted himself up on one arm. He had been hanging in the air so long that parts of his body fell asleep. Everything else was just pain. He wasn’t going to be able to run fast, but the rod was right there. Damian dragged himself along the ground. Dick shifted in place, his talons scraping across the ground. He must have noticed Damian was escaping, because he was starting to move toward Damian. Panic filled Damian. He pulled himself faster, faster. He reached, hand wrapping around the handle of the rod—

That sound again. That clicking.

Damian paused, pondering on the meaning of that sound.

He turned to look at Dick. Dick had followed him. He stood so close that he hovered over him, each foot placed outside of where Damian laid. A shaky breath passed through Damian’s lips. Dick was still hard and aroused. The aches and pains in Damian’s body begged him to run away. Damian wrapped his hand tighter around the rod. He had to fight. He had to. He couldn’t go through that again. It’d kill him. It’d kill him—

The fucking would kill him.

His heart stopped at that thought, his mind finally processing all that had happened.

Dick wasn’t attacking him. He was mating with him.

That bird-like clicking came back. That mating call.

Damian’s grip loosened. He could feel himself trembling from the stress of it all, the turmoil on both body and mind. But despite how terrified and beat up he was, he still believed that Dick was in there.

With Damian’s back pinned against the floor, Dick laid over him. A shudder ran through Damian’s body as Dick’s face drew in, sniffing him. He didn’t want this. And yet, he found himself letting go of the weapon, found himself letting his legs get spread apart to make room for Dick’s body. Damian reached for the face above him, suddenly visualizing the way Dick had snapped at him when he first entered that cage, that fear of being killed and eaten gnawing at him—but his hand only hesitated briefly. He touched Dick’s face, feeling the short hairs on the beak shaped mouth, heart jumping when Dick’s mouth lifted into a toothy grimace, reminding Damian of the threat that still lurked there.

“Do you desire me that much, beloved?” he found himself whispering anyways.

If Dick was still hiding in that monster, then were these his basest instincts? To fuck Damian? If that was the case, Damian would accept him. He would accept being his mate. He would accept him the same way that Dick had accepted him—for being a monster. Damian would let Dick do anything to him. Even this.

So Damian spread his thighs even further apart, ignoring the burning pain, the way the muscles quivered from the strain. He let Dick enter him with nothing more than a pained grimace. He felt so disgusted, so ashamed when he listened to Dick’s cock slide in. The debasement of it all made his heart ache. But it was okay. He’d let this monster take him. He’d let Dick breed him, be his bitch. He’d do anything.

Dick started to fuck into him, the mouth hanging open. His long tongue came down, and Damian mouthed at it, his lips moving in the way of a kiss. He felt the tip of Dick’s tongue press against the parting of his lips and Damian let himself open up. He allowed the tongue to slide into him, his small mouth only able to swallow the tip. Dick’s tongue was hot and wet and textured. Something about the feel of Dick’s tongue filling him, the movement of it against his own, was arousing. 

Damian was filled from both ends. He was completely filthy and debauched. And yet, he didn’t care anymore. He just cared about the connection between their bodies. And part of him wondered if all of this only happened to him because Dick’s animal senses had caught onto this lingering feeling, this desire hidden deep inside of Damian that made him want to be taken without question. Taken like he was wanted more than anything else in the world.

Dick moved, fucking Damian with better ease than the previous times, Damian’s body already stretched to accommodate his girth. Damian laid there, suckling on Dick’s tongue that had once tasted and pressed against him. He sucked as that thick, massive cock plowed inside of him. He gasped sharply when Dick thrusted particularly hard—then moaned around the tongue in his mouth when Dick did it again, this time sliding in deep.

It was impossible. And yet, Damian understood the meaning of the hot fur—matted with sweat and come—tickling up against his legs. Dick was inside of him. All the way inside of him. Damian pulled away, staring in shock as he looked at where their bodies met.

He had felt it even before he saw it—the deep, deep ache inside of him. With Dick’s entire length inside of him, Damian could feel the tip of his cock bumping up against his stomach. Dick thrusted. Damian watched, both mesmerized and horrified, by the way his belly shifted. He was disgusted, terrified. He felt like the monster was growing inside of him, ready to split him apart. And yet he felt attracted to the warm fullness inside of him, the rise and fall of his belly.

_This is it_, he thought. _He’s breaking me. He’s going to make me his bitch._

Dick didn’t seem to realize he was all the way inside of Damian. He kept pushing in, in, as if he could go deeper. The tip of his cock repeatedly bumped and rubbed against Damian’s stomach. 

The sight of his belly moving, the idea of something living inside of him, pushed Damian over the edge.

Damian’s cock twitched between his legs. Before he knew it, his eyes were rolling back, his toes curling. His back arched off the ground as he came, hard and sudden, his cock spraying against his skin and tattered clothing. Strong tremors ran down his body, heat pushing through his groan.

But he couldn’t relax. Dick was still inside him, uncaring. He continued to thrust into Damian mercilessly, the lengths of his thrusts growing. Damian bit down on his lip, his body writhing underneath Dick, trying to bear the assault on his oversensitive body, his ass repeatedly clenching and uncleaning around Dick’s cock.

Dick went on for awhile, continuously fucking. Damian’s voice rasped with every gasp and moan. The heat continued to build inside of him. He was tired, so tired, but the remnants of pleasure kept him on edge. It renewed his energy, pleasure continuously feeding into him, forcefully stabbing through him. It made him drunk and hazy. He stared up at the monster above him, ready to take his seed again, ready to be knocked up. He wanted it. He wanted to feel Dick’s come splash his insides, to make him feel good and warm and whole again.

When it finally happened, Damian’s body seized up. He felt Dick’s hot, thick seed flood inside of him and his orgasm taking hold of him. He laid there, coming and trembling, his hips rocking, grinding on Dick’s erection. The come filled him so deep, so deep. His belly was painfully swollen, bloated.

Dick’s cock withdrew, and Damian moaned softly as the ejaculate pushed out of him, leaked down his thighs, puddling underneath him. His thighs ached so sorely. He couldn’t move. Damian was exhausted. A mess. He hadn't even realized he had blacked out until he opened his eyes and found that he was somewhere else. He was laying on his stomach. He blinked wearily, his mind a haze. He felt Dick climb on top of him for the fourth time.

He didn’t protest. He felt the seed leaking down his crease and relished the feeling of it pushing back inside of him.

The first part of the trail was easy.

Damian descended deeper into the cave, rounding the corner where he found that red-lit shelter.

He opened the door and walked in. It seemed to him that Dick was waiting for him. He waited by the cell doors as Damian unlocked it. Damian paused at the door, staring up into those eyes washed with red light.

“Father says you’ll be cured soon. He already gave you the antidote. It’s just a matter of time now.”

The creature said nothing, only looked.

Damian entered the cell, the same as he had for so many nights now. He went in, closed the door behind him, undressed, and went to the bars. He held onto the cold, metal rods, listening to the clinks of Dick’s talons as he moved.

Dick’s tongue hooked underneath his legs, wetting his crease. Damian’s eyes fluttered at the feeling, his feet inching apart to give Dick better access. He reached between his legs, adjusting Dick’s tongue flat against his cock. He moved his hips, rubbing his cock and ass against the hot, wet surface of Dick’s tongue. He was ready, but Dick always did this anyways. Grayson was so kind in that way, always taking care of Damian, even when he could just take him without asking. Damian was already broken in. His body was shaped to take Dick inside of him, perfectly molded to his girth. But he held Dick to his cock anyways, letting himself get hard, hard enough to leak precum.

They didn’t have a lot of time left. Dick had to put a baby inside of him before he turned back.

By the time Dick was preparing to mount him, Damian was aching with need. The cage bars rattled as Dick placed his clawed hands over Damian’s own. Damian was pushed onto his tiptoes, groaning as Dick entered him.

He knew it was impossible, but he found himself wanting this to last forever. He found himself wishing for the impossible to combat the impossible—that he could get pregnant, so he could keep Dick with him forever.

He stared straight ahead. He was rocked back and forth underneath Dick’s thrusts. He looked at his hands, wrapped so tightly on the bars, Dick’s claws just above his own. They were both facing the outside world through a veil of bars. 

Completely paralleled, Damian looked on, trying to see through Dick’s eyes—wondering what it was like to be caged up with a monster.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! It's still a few hours early for me, but I wanted to post this before I forgot. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, on this day 4 years, I posted my first fanfiction on AO3. Which also happened to be DickDami. Thank you all for all of the support and love you have given me, I hope this... monster dick content is a good way of repaying you all. Bless.
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/lacemonsterbats)


End file.
